User talk:Awesomekid120
Welcome to the ! Hi Awesomekid120, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Awesomekid120'''page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 10:17, November 12, 2012 Talk Page Start Sorting Hi! I'm '''LittleRedCrazyHood, but most people call me Red. Welcome to DARP! I'm a rollback here, so if you ever need any help, feel free to just leave a message on my talk page! Word bubble Hi, Kid, I'm Alex/Jiskran, an Admin here, and I saw your Owl on Red's page. I've built a simple word bubble so you can get started with Connor. The code is as follows:- { {Connor|time=5~|text= } } where the five tildes (~) are in a row (I can't write that here or it will just create a timestamp for my Owl here), and the brackets are together, Template:Connor If you want to change any of the colours, or the font, in the word bubble, you can click on the link above. :) Alex Jiskran 17:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey! Im Colin687, but you should come join chat so you can talk and visit with us. I kinda wanna figure out more about ur char Colin687 23:33, November 16, 2012 (UTC) JOIN THE CHAT!!! (please :D ) Hey Awesome kid, join us in the chat please please please Colin687 21:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Poltergeist Passage If you want to RP, Kid, it might be good to specify who Connor is talking to. :) Alex Jiskran 23:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) PS Well, Eleanor has moved away, because Nevaeh is unfriendly, so, by defult, he is speaking to Neveah. A Parseltongue It's certainly possible, Kid, there are however a couple of complications. One is that most Parseltongues are Pure-Blood (like Metamorphmagi, despite recent evidence to the contrary) - Harry was an exception. The second is, I gave Connor a particularly rare and powerful wand in part because he did not have any other magical abilities, and you had listed duelling as his primary strength. Alex Jiskran 19:46, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you come on Chat? It's quicker. Alex Jiskran 20:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Conner You aren't supposed to say what will happen to your characters in the future on their page. If you want to, I'll help you set up a sandbox, which is for notes and plans for the future. Also this correct term is Parselmouth, not Parseltongue speaker. Parseltongue is the language of serpents. An individual who can speak Parseltongue is known as a Parselmouth. I'm fixing it. I mean no offense or anything, I know you're new, please don't take it the wrong way, I'm just letting you know about the 2 things. --Rabbit (talk) 21:44, November 19, 2012 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks!